Modern electronics has ushered in an era of high-speed communications. Usually, one or more ICs generate signals that they seek to communicate with various destinations, such as other ICs. To do so efficiently, various ICs today use serial communication links. To use the communication link, a source circuit or IC serializes the information that it wishes to communicate with a destination circuit or IC. The serialized information travels to the destination circuit or IC via the communication link. At the destination, the destination circuit or IC de-serializes the information and uses the results for additional tasks, such as further processing, and the like.